


uhoh

by poppy_seeds



Category: MCSM, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft Story Mode
Genre: Aidesse, Jesskas - Freeform, Lukesse - Freeform, M/M, Multi, Romesse, Trans Male Character, power bottom aiden ftw, top jesse n lukas. bottom aiden and romeo, trans romeo, yes we hc that aiden n lukas can purr(literally) and have sharp teeth. lets go OCELOTS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:35:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27523963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poppy_seeds/pseuds/poppy_seeds
Summary: aiden fucks up movie night by being horny so he gets fucked up by jesse and their 2 other boyfriends.jesse/lukas/aiden/romeo shit. yes this is smut. hope you're happy niko gayass
Relationships: Aiden/Jesse (Minecraft), Aiden/Lukas(Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas (Minecraft), Jesse/Lukas/Aiden/Romeo(minecraft), Jesse/Romeo(Minecraft), Lukas/Aiden(Minecraft), Lukas/Romeo(Minecraft)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20





	uhoh

**Author's Note:**

  * For [neeks and jojie](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=neeks+and+jojie).



In Aiden’s defense, movies always made him frisky. Especially bad horror with too much blood and cheesy lines and crappy monsters. Probably had something to do with all the rubber suits, and the sounds of pain, and the terrible jokes.

Barely ten minutes into the horrible b-rate movie with plastic bodies being torn into by some monster bear, Aiden found himself thinking about about certain body parts he loved.

Aiden’s eyes slipped from the screen, hesitating on Romeo and Lukas laying together to Aiden’s right, and landing on Jesse who was under the curl of Aiden’s arm. He was sitting with his arms crossed, focused on the movie, but his body was inclined so that he was resting against Aiden’s side.

With a sly grin, Aiden slipped his arm tighter around Jesse, pulling him close. His hand rested just at the collar of Jesse’s shirt. Jesse didn’t even look away from the screen, thinking that Aiden just was trying to get comfortable. Then Aiden leaned close, smirk against Jesse’s ear.

“Hey, you want to know what else bites?”

“Aiden, we haven’t even seen the monster yet,” Jesse whispered back, tilting his head away from Aiden’s lips.

Aiden followed Jesse’s retreat, tucking his face into Jesse’s neck. He pressed several chaste kisses along the edge of Jesse’s soft jaw and throat. Jesse made a noise that was obviously supposed to be a scoff, but it shook.

“You sure?” Aiden’s voice dropped into a rumbling tone as he whispered against the shell of Jesse’s ear, “I could show you a much better monster right now,”

“Your pick up lines suck,”

Despite his words, Jesse didn’t push Aiden away, and Aiden felt Jesse fight back a shiver. Aiden instantly pressed a bouquet of smooches along Jesse’s pulse and stubble and the mole just under Jesse’s ear. Aiden’s free hand slipped over Jesse’s leg, fingers picking at the hem of Jesse’s shorts.

“I can do more than suck, Jess,” Aiden’s nails dragged gently over Jesse’s thigh, right where his shorts stopped. Then they inched up more, pushing up the shorts higher.

Jesse hummed brokenly, like he was trying to scold but it sounded stifled.

“Aiden, come on. The movie hasn’t even been on that long.”

“I don’t feel like waiting two hours,” Aiden kissed the sensitive skin behind Jesse’s ear, “I want to kiss you now,”

Jesse’s uncontrollable smile shook his serious attempt, “Is that all?”

“I want to touch you, and suck on your chest and thighs, and your dick. And ride you, right here, right now, on the couch. If we’re really having fun, Lukas and Romeo will join in,”

Aiden suckled at Jesse’s throat, leaving light red marks.

“You just want to ruin movie night,” he laughed, weaving a hand into Aiden's messy brown hair.

Aiden’s hand squeezed on Jesse’s thigh at Jesse’s accusation, slipping against Jesse’s stretch mark lined inner thigh. The pressure made Jesse jump, and in the light of the TV, Aiden could tell Jesse was burning red. Aiden made sure Jesse could feel his sharp grin against his throat.

“I’m about to make movie night. And you’re the main lead,”

Jesse actually looked at him then, trying to seem unimpressed, but it was obvious he was flattered. He was always a sucker for sweet talk. And Aiden knew it too. They all did.

“And what does that make you?”

Aiden’s fingers massaged along Jesse’s thigh, his skin soft like bunched satin at the pressure.

“Isn’t that obvious? I’m the monster~”

“Pretty lame monster-” Jesse bit down another sound, something like a snort and a laugh, but Aiden bit just hard enough that Jesse became aware of how sharp Aiden’s teeth were, and Jesse shivered.

His light kissing on Jesse’s neck became heated sucking, teeth touching and teasing as he bruised Jesse with his lips. Aiden worked over Jesse’s throat lovingly with gentle purrs as his hand teased circles into the softness of Jesse’s thigh.

Aiden pressed his lips to Jesse’s. Softly at first, just a few testing kisses, intensifying after Jesse gave in and tilted his head up into him. Aiden’s hand stopped playing with Jesse’s thigh and trailed into Jesse’s lap. Jesse huffed a chuckle that was already breathless, but Aiden kissed him again.

Aiden’s hand was light and teasing as he brushed his fingers along the line of Jesse’s shorts, and Jesse’s breathing picked up. Aiden’s tongue gently licked at Jesse’s bottom lip before Jesse met Aiden’s prodding with parted lips, his hand slipping up to curl along Aiden’s jaw and having an impression of leading him.

With one hand still palming Jesse, Aiden dragged his free hand across Jesse’s shoulders and down his front till his nails were digging into the fabric of Jesse’s collar. Jesse groaned lowly, so low that Aiden just barely heard it over the exaggerated screams on the blood stained movie screen. As they kissed, Aiden slyly shifted so that he was straddling Jesse’s lap. Instead of complaining, Jesse roamed Aiden’s mouth. His hand moved up from Aiden’s jaw to his hair, and whatever enthusiasm he lacked before was now equal to Aiden’s. His other hand tapped at Aiden’s waist.

They parted when Aiden slipped his hand into Jesse’s shorts to touch his hardening dick. As Jesse shifted against the sudden heated skin, Aiden went back to working over his neck with kisses and nips and sucks. He gave Jesse’s neck the same exact treatment as Jesse’s mouth, lathing Jesse’s soft tan skin with tingling spots of light purple bruises. Jesse’s hitching gasps and now cramped shorts were tell-tale signs that Aiden was doing perfect.

Just as Aiden started to pull Jesse free of his shorts, Romeo’s voice broke the haze of the moment.

“Oh no, he got Jesse.”

Aiden glanced up from his handy work to find that both Romeo and Lukas were watching them. Romeo looked utterly amused still cradled against Lukas’s chest, while Lukas seemed flustered, biting back a smirk.

“You’re next,” Aiden answered almost threateningly before nipping at Jesse’s lips. Jesse huffed, his hand moving to grab Aiden’s waist and pulling him closer. His other hand tugged at Aiden’s hair, making his eyes fall back on him as he angled his hips so that Aiden’s tent touched his exposed self. Aiden jolted in surprise, though his body rolled down to keep the friction.

“F… finish what you s-started first,” Jesse tried to order harshly, but his voice shook, hot breath against Aiden’s face and needy body just under Aiden’s hand.

Aiden obediently stroked Jesse, which made Jesse sigh in relief, his hand playing with Aiden’s hair.

“Oh I love it when you get bossy,” Aiden nearly purred, continuing his pressure without any real pace, which made Jesse twitch as he tried to adjust.

“Does that mean I get Romeo now?” Lukas interrupted, sounding excited.

Aiden threw a smirk at the other two, about to tease, just when Jesse’s hand slipped into his pants, and came out with Aiden’s cock already leaking as Jesse pulled. Aiden’s smirk shook and he let out a moan, curling into Jesse. With a panting laugh, Aiden commented, “S-Sure, but you two better catch up,”

Jesse used his hold on Aiden’s hair to pull his face to his, and Jesse stole Aiden back into a heated kiss. As their tongues mingled, and they each stroked each other, Lukas climbed over Romeo. Lukas reached into the side table next to the couch and pulled out a tube of lubricant kept there for situations just like this one. Then he flipped around, pulling Romeo back to him with an arm around Romeo’s thin waist. Romeo chuckled teasingly as his back became flush with Lukas’s chest. One of his legs hooked over Romeo’s, leading Romeo’s legs to spread. Romeo leaned back, putting his head on Lukas’s shoulder.

“I was enjoying the movie, you know,” Romeo commented, eyes by no means even glancing at the TV in question.

“This show’s more interactive than the movie,” Lukas explained. “And I personally love being involved more than just watching. Wouldn’t you agree, Romeo?” he purred.

Romeo tried to throw a playful look over his shoulder, but then Lukas lightly nipped at Romeo’s throat, sharp teeth coming just short of his skin before his lips pursed against Romeo’s chilled skin. Romeo jumped in the hold, pushing back against Lukas. The smirk on his face was love struck and eager.

“I’ll agree with anything you say if you bite me,” Romeo announced, a low groan in his voice as he tilted his head to give Lukas more reach.

Lukas laughed, and set about lathing Romeo’s throat with pricks of his sharp teeth and the pull of his mouth making small kiss marks all over Romeo’s skin.

Aiden glanced at them and broke his lip lock with Jesse, despite the gasps and slight peals in Jesse’s voice that complained. Aiden lightly swatted Jesse’s hand from his member, and kissed Jesse on the cheek. Aiden slipped from Jesse’s lap, hands hooking Jesse’s shorts and tugging them down, which Jesse groaned about a bit but shifted to help. Once they were gone, Aiden instantly pulled apart Jesse’s legs and dropped to his knees in-between Jesse’s thighs.

On the couch, Romeo mingled between enjoying himself and watching Aiden and Jesse with hungry eyes. His hand was gentle as it tangled fingers in Lukas’s blonde locks, holding onto him as Lukas sweetly kissed and sucked at his neck. Romeo’s other hand was clinging to Lukas’s arms around his waist, trying to guide them lower. Lukas responded to his pushing by slipping one hand under Romeo’s shirt, and dragging his nails over Romeo’s flat stomach, causing Romeo to moan loudly over the rumbling purrs from Lukas.

Instead of digging into his skin, Lukas’s fingers danced up to the scars on Romeo’s chest, where his fingers became feather light against the sensitive healed skin. Romeo shivered.

Romeo gasped as Lukas continued to dote on his body, gentle and rough at the same time, and they watched as Aiden ran his hands over Jesse’s twitching thighs. He pressed several quick kisses to the stretch marks and soft flesh before sealing his mouth on Jesse’s leg and sucking. He nipped and sucked and left purple and red marks from Jesse’s knee up to his sensitive inner thigh, Aiden seemingly unable to pull himself away from the plump skin without giving the attention Jesse deserved. He took his time as he finished kissing the spot so close to Jesse’s dick, before teasingly switching his attention to Jesse’s other leg to give it the same treatment as before.

“Aa- Aiden,”

Jesse whined, but didn’t finish his beg because Aiden reached out and grabbed gentle hold of Jesse’s momentarily neglected member. Dark hooded eyes trained on Jesse’s, Aiden leaned in and pressed his lips to the shaft. There he placed a few gentle kisses where his hand stroked, while his other hand squeezed Jesse’s peppered thigh. Jesse’s hands tensed as he grabbed the couch. Aiden’s grin was sharp and so proud that Jesse probably would’ve frowned at him if he wasn’t already tense and erect in his lover’s hand.

Jesse reached out with one hand, smoothing his fingers into Aiden’s hair, squeezing harder than he had before.

Aiden’s tongue traced a vein, base to tip, where he hardly hesitated before guiding Jesse’s dick into his mouth. Jesse’s gasp shuddered.

Romeo breathlessly laughed, a quiver to his own voice, “H-ah. Always s-sensitive aren’t you, Jesse? That’s adorable-”

He was cut off by his own squeal of pleasure as Lukas’s hand slipped into the front of his pants, pressing against Romeo's heat. Lukas’s cat-like grin parted against the hard muscle of Romeo’s shoulder, and his teeth dug in hard enough to leave indents and make Romeo’s squeal pitch into a cry.

“You’re one to talk,” Jesse huffed, a hazy teasing grin on his face as Aiden lathed his cock with heat and slick saliva.

“Who’s the adorable one now?” Lukas sucked at the marks he left, his hand rocking against Romeo. Romeo complained, but his voice was full of pleasure and he had a shaky grin.

Aiden pulled back from Jesse’s dick, hand still stroking the shaft, and he casually scoffed, “Romeo, don’t get huffy just because none of the rest of us cry while getting head.”

“I- I recall making you cry before, Aiden,” Romeo’s voice was breathy as he shifted with Lukas’s attention, arching his back against Lukas’s chest.

“Yeah, once,” Aiden responded with a huffy laugh, and then buried his face back between Jesse’s thighs.

Aiden curled his tongue along the tip of Jesse’s dick, taking his lover into his mouth more with every bob of his head. His tongue and lips and hands quickly made Jesse’s air of calm get replaced by moans and heavy breaths. As Aiden took him all in, Lukas started thrusting against Romeo in time with his hand in Romeo’s pants.

Romeo groaned tenderly when he felt Lukas grind against him, and shifted to add to the friction. Lukas’s hand on Romeo’s chest traced Romeo’s ribs and scars, and ran his nails along Romeo’s collarbones and stomach. Romeo didn’t hold back any noises, allowing his lovers to hear each shake and pitch, until Lukas finally gave in and pulled Romeo into a heated kiss. A quick peck that Romeo instantly deepened with his hand pulling Lukas’s head back to him, licking Lukas’s lips. Lukas’s hand made Romeo’s pants slip down low on his hips as he pulled ecstatic sounds from Romeo with every swipe of his thumb and jerk of his wrist.

“Mm- Lukas,” Romeo groaned, and Lukas nipped at his lip. He pulled Romeo free of his pants, hand moving quickly between rubbing and massaging.

“Aa-Aiden, you’re- you’re so, good-”

Aiden sucked and swallowed Jesse greedily, stroking when he pulled away to lick and breathe. Jesse moaned Aiden’s name, now both of his hands in Aiden’s hair. He didn’t need to use the hold to pull Aiden back harder, Aiden took every slight flinch of Jesse’s fingers as a sign for him to add more pressure or attention. Aiden pulled back, slurping drool and the taste of Jesse with a wide grin.

“Wanna fuck me, Jess?”

Going red from the nickname, Jesse used his hold on Aiden’s hair, to easily lean down and meet Aiden’s mouth with a needy tongue. Aiden chuckled into Jesse’s kiss, and then he was being dragged up from the floor with Jesse’s hands clutching his sides and shoulders. Jesse nibbled his tongue as his hand slipped down to grope Aiden’s ass, and Aiden’s laugh dropped to a groan. Aiden’s hands fanned over Jesse’s stomach, smoothing to his sides.

By the time they broke from their kiss again, and Jesse glanced over to look for the lube, Romeo was on his knees with his pants pulled almost entirely off. He was entirely leaning back against Lukas, his legs and thighs shaking as he held on. Lukas was kissing his shoulders as he stroked and pressed into Romeo with one hand, his other hand kneading into Romeo’s hip. He was obviously grinding into Romeo by the way the both of them gasped and moved.

Aiden groaned a bit, leaning in close to Jesse before musing, “Anyone mind if I suck Romeo off?”

“Then what am I supposed to do?” Jesse asked playfully at the same time that Romeo moaned, “Yes!”

Lukas paused a moment, nuzzling Romeo’s neck.  
“We could prep them? And they both suck each other?”

“Lukas, I love you,” Aiden growled, and Lukas smirked.

“I know,” Lukas lightly shoved Romeo down on the couch, “Now get on your knees~”

Aiden hesitated only long enough to pull off his pants, almost falling in the process.

Jesse turned on the couch and, upon seeing Romeo’s upturned face directly in front of him, Jesse lightly brushed his red hair from his eyes. Romeo reached up and tugged on the front of Jesse’s shirt, until Jesse grinned and allowed Romeo to pull him down. Jesse slipped his hands on either side of Romeo’s face and he pressed his lips to Romeo’s, peppering kisses happily. Romeo’s hands ran through Jesse’s hair, and he leaned into Jesse’s kiss, and Jesse nibbled his lower lip.

“Alright, enough cute kissing.” Aiden playfully pulled Jesse’s face up from kissing Romeo, and pecked his wet lips.

“Rude,” Romeo groaned, arms falling limply down at his sides in protest. Aiden snorted, and bent down to give Romeo a deep kiss. When he pulled back, Aiden licked his lips.

“Am I still rude if I suck your dick?”

“… Yes.”

“Fair enough.” Aiden snickered, climbing onto the couch with his knees on either side of Romeo’s head and his hard cock in Romeo’s face. As Aiden leaned down, Lukas stopped him for a moment just long enough to slip his tongue into Aiden’s mouth, and Aiden to kiss back with a rolling moan just before Romeo slapped his ass. Aiden yelped.

“Enough cute kissing,” Romeo restated, and Lukas and Jesse laughed.

Aiden responded by easily reaching down to take hold of Romeo’s dick, rubbing his thumb over it once, and calmly remarked, “It’s not cute when I do it.”

Romeo started to respond, but his words died in his throat as Aiden’s tongue curled around the head of his dick. With a few more licks, Aiden teasingly jerked Romeo before sucking him up. For a brief moment, Romeo forgot that this was meant to be a mutual thing, swept up in the sudden intensity of Aiden’s mouth. He snapped out of it when Aiden’s free hand touched his own dick and moved closer to Romeo’s face. Romeo took the hint, reaching up to caress Aiden’s balls and cock. With a slight whine, Romeo pressed a kiss to Aiden’s dick before sucking the head into his mouth. Aiden moaned around Romeo, and bobbed his head to return the favor.

Lukas ruffled Aiden’s hair, pushing his head lower on Romeo gently, while his other hand rubbed his fingers together coated in lube. Aiden grunted, but didn’t refuse as he engulfed Romeo whole, sucked a bit and licked into him. As he continued to suck Romeo off and swirl his tongue around him, Lukas teased his slicked hand along Romeo’s entrance, before pressing his fingers against his hole. When he pushed one finger in, both Romeo and Aiden moaned, Romeo tensing and Aiden shivering from the harsh gasp that chilled his cock.

Jesse smirked and Lukas caught sight of the expression. Lukas winked, and tossed the lube over to Jesse. Jesse swiped the bottle mid-air and quickly set about lathing up his fingers.

“You two are so cute like this,” Lukas cooed, “So sweet, and needy, and perfect with your delicious moans. So lovely.”

Jesse allowed Lukas to delve into his compliments, each praise dripped in lust and longing, feeling just a bit left out. He wasn’t too bothered though; Lukas was more than willing to shower the three of them in compliments, it just depended on who he was paying attention to as to who got enough to turn red.

Besides, Jesse found himself content with just the sight before him. He pressed his lips to Aiden’s cheeks, quickly kissing his way to the base of Aiden’s spine. His tongue flicked out as his his lubed hand slipped along Aiden’s ass, teasing his entrance with two fingers. Aiden’s deep groan was enough to encourage the other three to make their own noises in turn.

Romeo had to raise himself on his arms to be able to bury his mouth against Aiden, taking him in with sloppy gulps and pulls. His heavy breathing and pitched moans coated Aiden’s cock like his drool, which slipped down Romeo’s chin without shame as he slurped and sucked. His hands touched Aiden’s thighs and sides, his nails dragging red lines along Aiden’s leg. Aiden, in turn, groaned and nipped at Romeo’s sensitive flesh. Aiden’s hands focused on slipping into and rubbing Romeo, but he took moments to squeeze Romeo’s thighs or to spread his legs more.

Lukas watched with hungry eyes, his fingers working gently yet steadily as they eased inside of Romeo's ass. Jesse licked his way inside Aiden, slick fingers pushing inside with near ease. Jesse then stretched and scissored his way deeper. Aiden actually popped off for a moment when Jesse slipped a third finger inside and curled them, a rolling groan rising from his chest as he tightened his hold on Romeo’s thigh.

Long moments full of groans, begs, gasps and Aiden and Lukas’s purring drowned out whatever horror movie screams and plot that still thrummed on the TV. By the time Lukas and Jesse were satisfied with their prepping, Romeo and Aiden were both moaning, huffing messes, having a hard time focusing on each other.

Romeo was suddenly dragged down by his hips, causing both of them to pop off of each other, breathing heavily. Lukas pulled Romeo’s hips directly up against his bare thighs, leaning over him so that their cocks rocked together.

“Ready, babe?” Lukas asked with a wide, excited smile and hooded eyes.

“Please,” Romeo begged, voice near desperate, and Lukas didn’t hesitate to line himself up. Slowly, Lukas started to push himself inside of Romeo, hands rubbing along Romeo’s hips and sides as he held Romeo to his wanted intrusion.

Romeo let out a noise that was partially a moan and mainly a whimper, one of his hands grabbing Aiden’s wrist and curling tightly. Tears were in his eyes, mingling with sweat and drool and pre-cum from sucking Aiden off. Aiden watched Romeo’s face, but wasn’t able to ignore the fact that there was no one touching him at the moment.

“J… Jesse, hurry up,” Aiden grumbled, only to break off in a groan when Jesse’s hand dragged around his hip, to his cock. Quick, hard pulls made Aiden drop lower at the couch.

“Ooh, impatient man,” Lukas commented warmly before his eyes fell back down on Romeo, and he lightly rolled his hips more, and Lukas corrected, “Impatient men~ So adorable, wanting us so much you can’t even stand a moment. Precious.”

Aiden started to growl, “Stop teasing-” but his voice pitched and became a garbled moan of pleasure as Jesse’s dick pushed inside him with shallow grinds.

Lukas leaned down and kissed Romeo, just as Jesse started thrusting into Aiden.

Jesse dropped into a steady beat, thrusting in and out of a writhing Aiden who rocked back to met him in time. “Mhh- Jesse-!”

“Romeo- you’re so… ha- good, you feel so good~” Lukas gushed, drinking in Romeo’s gasps.

Jesse placed kisses along Aiden’s strong shoulders, hand massaging Aiden’s lower back and along the curve of his spine as he muffled a few of his own noises. His thrusts were steady and rocking, while Lukas picked up the pace with Romeo who was gasping and begging and moaning for more.

“L-Lukas~! A-Aah, Lukas!” Romeo near shouted, and Jesse sucked at Aiden’s neck. Lukas shifted, pushing closer, just so he could reach out and grab Jesse by the back of his neck.

“Y… you’re the only one I haven’t kissed yet,” Lukas stated breathlessly, and Jesse smirked. They kissed, tongues and lips and teeth and gasps, as both of them ground their hips deep into their lovers.

“Aiden,” Romeo gasped, voice hitching in time with Lukas’s hips, “K-kiss me,”

Aiden turned his head and found Romeo staring at him with gaping lips, and Aiden instantly slammed his mouth to Romeo’s. It was sloppy and messy, but neither seemed to find it any less than the best kiss considering the way they moaned into each others mouths and sucked lips and kept kissing even when the rhythm of Lukas and Jesse was out of sync when they picked up speed.

Romeo was the first to come, with a strained moan that Aiden muffled with his tongue, then Lukas quickly after Romeo squeezed around him. Jesse pulled Aiden tight against him. Lukas leaned down to kiss Romeo once Aiden became too overwhelmed to keep making out with Romeo. When Jesse thrust harder and deeper than before, Aiden came into Jesse’s hand with a rough cry that Aiden forced into the couch cushions. After a few more thrusts, Jesse emptied himself inside of Aiden, grinding against Aiden as they rode out their peaks.

Jesse placed several kisses to Aiden’s shoulders and neck, while Lukas cuddled Romeo. One of Lukas’s and Aiden’s hands were tangled together, Aiden lying on the couch.

“Well, we missed the movie.” Lukas stated.

“Sorry… That’s a lie- I'm not sorry at all,” Aiden laughed.

“Figured,” Jesse remarked, flipping Aiden over onto his back, “We’ll just have to watch it again. When you’re not in the mood.” he teased, pressing a kiss to his boyfriends lips.

Romeo snorted tiredly, “He’s always in the mood.”

“Then we’ll try ropes? Or maybe when Aiden’s too sleepy to try anything?”

“Both of those ideas are very kinky and I am on board for both of them.”

**Author's Note:**

> you owe me more cat socks they're cute af


End file.
